


Crash Bandicoot one-shot- An old short story

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: http://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/worksPart of the Crash Bandicoot+MiraculousLadybug AU crossover





	Crash Bandicoot one-shot- An old short story

It’s past midnight and two mutants were inside a dojo, the perfect time for both of them to talk like they are used to do.

“Mega-Mix, do you remember I said the peacock miraculous has been taken care of by my family since a long time, right? The panda asked to the creature that was in front of her.

“I do Yaya” he answered, feeling a bit curious.

“I want to tell you the story behind it. Well, it’s more like this little magical box will tell you about it” she says finally revealing an engraved old wooden box.

“It doesn’t say much but it’s important for me to show you this Mega-Mix” Yaya said a bit flushed.

“I understand, thank you” he replied feeling a bit shy suddenly.

“Let’s start, ok?” she opened the box and holograms appeared above it. Both Yaya and Mega-Mix were sitting quietly on the floor…

_“Long time ago two miraculous holders appeared to protect a nation who was in danger due to the bad intentions from some people; everyone called them Le Paon and Le Papillon. The first one was a tall man with blue skin and a pointy nose who had magical powers unknown for their timeline. Despite being a gentleman he was known for being someone fascinated with the concept of time, something only his friend understand. Le Papillon and Le Paon’s friendship was something well knew for enemies and allies alike and anyone who heard of them, which is understandable since Le Papillon had an obsession with hypnosis himself. Unlike the other hero the butterfly miraculous holder was a mysterious being who was mostly believed to be non human but it was difficult to know it since he and the other man hide well their identity; a creature of short height and a brilliant mind, far too skilled too what some expected from someone like him._

_Despite having a good amount of victories no one expected them to fail one day but as enemies stated before, they were also humanlike. And mortals._

_Le Paon was dangerously wounded and Le Papillon could only look at the other one; if he moved from their current position he would give them away the citizens’ location but if he didn’t his comrade could die due to his injury. The wise priest who was with him, a panda, told him he could give himself to the people who were harming him because after all they desired to posses the other miraculous but if he, the current priest was dead then they wouldn't have a way to know how they worked._

_Hearing what the panda said and how his friend reacted, Le Paon decided to do something no one expected. Casting strange powers, the tall miraculous holder was deleting instantly anything bad that occurred in the past months but in exchange, everyone would forget what had happened, even himself and Le Papillon. The only ones who were protected by this were the priest and the kwamis themselves._

_But he wasn't only sacrificing his powers and his memories, doing this would mean he and Le Papillon won’t probably see each other again, for a portal opened at the back of the butterfly miraculous holder and he seemed to understand the meaning of this, having fear inside his eyes. He knows this is his friend’s way to save him but he doesn't agree with it. The last word he heard that was said by the blue man was “sorry” and the sort one only tried to reach him. But he was unable; Le Paon collapsed and disappeared as the portal took Le Papillon away, both leaving the miraculous behind and everything changed._

_Nobody else remembers this, but the wise panda and his successors didn’t want the story to be forgotten and the kwamis agreed to store it in a magical box so it could be heard anytime they wanted. As part of the agreement every kwami were going to be protected by someone else of their choice, only the peacock would remind with the pandas and they accepted it. And this is how it has been and will be until both parties decide otherwise…”_

The holograms stopped showing and Yaya closes the box while Mega-Mix starts thinking hard about it. It’s ironic how the old concept of a heroic butterfly was replaced with a chaotic one in their time.

Meanwhile in an unknown place the current Le Papillon, most know as Hawk Moth, was looking furiously at the window in front of him. Ladybug and the other miraculous holders won again just when he thought he had them right on his hands but he tries not to dwell too long on it, he will make another plan soon and then the whole islands and the world alongside the other dimensions will belong to him.

However the strange sensations he had a few minutes ago makes him feel angrier than he usually does. He almost broke his cane just by the mere thought of it.


End file.
